The present invention relates generally to water treatment devices, and more particularly to countertop residential filtration units connected to existing faucets.
To improve odor, taste and/or remove contaminants from already potable drinking water provided to residential users, many people install supplemental water filtration systems. Conventional residential water treatment systems are typically classified as whole house, under the counter mount, faucet mount and countertop mounted units. Most faucet mounted and countertop filter systems allow users to switch between filtered water for drinking and unfiltered water for washing dishes and other household activities where filtered water is not needed.
Conventional residential water filter systems typically include filter units that become filled with impurities over time and therefore need to be replaced periodically. Some of these systems also include an enhancement material which includes minerals that are added to the filtered water. An important design criteria for such filter units is the efficient utilization of filter cartridges and enhancement materials.